


The Baking Incident

by MythicalCreature



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCreature/pseuds/MythicalCreature
Summary: Vithur fic where the cuties make something you would call “chocolate chip cookies”, but it doesn’t exactly go as planned.





	The Baking Incident

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on Tumblr! (https://ghostly-business.tumblr.com/post/187098457862/for-the-drabbles-maybe-a-vithur-baking-cookies)

Vivi was silently reading in her room when sudden series of loud clanging sounded from the kitchen. Shooting up from her spot on her bed in a panic, she immediately rushed to the kitchen to see what had happened.

“Arthur!?” 

“Ah, Vivi…!” he stuttered.

Arthur stood in front of the stove with a sheepish grin on his face as he looked at the entrance of the kitchen that Vivi was now standing in. Vivi looked down to see that the ruckus that she heard was just a bunch of pots and pans that Arthur had dropped on the floor. Looking back up at Arthur, one of her eyebrows quirked up.

“What is it that you’re trying to do here, Artie?” 

Arthur bent down to quickly pick up the stuff he had dropped. 

“I was just...trying to uh...bake some cookies, I guess…”

Vivi flashed a mischievous smile at the blonde. 

“Baking cookies?? Without ME? How rude!”

As Vivi said that, she crossed her arms and laid one of her hands on her chest, putting on a frown and closing her eyes as she turned her head to the side.

Arthur rolled his eyes, not being able to hold back his chuckle at her behavior. “Vivi…”

Vivi skipped over to Arthur’s side, wrapping her arms around one of his own.

“Lemme help, Art! Pwetty pwease?” Vivi made puppy dog eyes at Arthur.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Your puppy dog eyes may work on Lew.. but I, Arthur Kingsman, am immune!” Arthur gushed, smiling brightly at the blue girl attached to his arm. Vivi pouted, as expected, and stuck her tongue out at her partner. 

“C’mon! What? Are you afraid that I’m gonna blow the kitchen up the second I touch a utensil?”

“Considering it’s you Vivs, I wouldn’t be too surprised.”

Shortly after that, Vivi landed a playful punch on Arthur’s arm. Arthur snickered at her, soon becoming a little quiet, thinking over it. A minute had passed before he spoke again.

“Alright, fine.” 

Vivi brightened up by this. 

“But don’t do anything stupid!” Arthur stated firmly.

“Yeah yeah, let’s get started!” Vivi hopped up and down in excitement.

Arthur was kinda nervous, not that he was too concerned about what would happen to Vivi if she were to make a mess again, but this time he himself was involved. The blonde quickly shook the thought away, it’s not like anything bad was gonna happen while he’s around, right?

~~~~~~~~

_ Wrong. _

_ Oh how very wrong he was. _

There was flour  **everywhere** . The counter was covered in mostly-smooshed chocolate chips, there were a few broken eggs on the floor, and Vivi and him were covered in sugar and multiple other ingredients for the cookies. Finally, the timer to the stove beeped, and out came the cookies!

The severely burnt, barely recognizable, chocolate chip cookies. 

“Here they are!” Vivi exclaimed, holding up the tray of ‘cookies’ proudly with a bright grin plastered on her face as if she helped make the best cookies in the world. Vivi then swung her arm around Arthur’s neck and kissed his cheek, looking back down at the tray of cookies in her hand shortly after.

Arthur took one look around the kitchen and gulped, almost audibly. 

“Lewis is going to kill us…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just say they got a little carried away with themselves :p
> 
> I like to think Lewis calls the kitchen his own, despite it technically belonging to all of them since they all live in the same apartment. He’s the only one of them that really ever actually cooks in there, so uh, yeah.


End file.
